customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 10
(The film begins with a room filled with toys in a live-action world. The camera zooms out to show a doll of Pooh next to a row of books in a shelf as it goes to explore the room by seeing more toys and stuff. The next side of the room shows two stuffies of Eeyore and Piglet. Eeyore is on top of a toy chest and Piglet is on a building block on the floor and the two of them are right next to the bed. Another side of the room shows Kanga and her son Roo. They're also on the floor behind a closet door. On the other side is a drawer and on the top of the drawer are Owl and Tigger. Owl is on a second building block which is in the middle of two other blocks while Tigger is lying on the top drawer. On a wall, there's a cuckoo clock and in the middle of early copies, the camera goes to the entire room from bed to toy chest and all of the stuffed animals are lying around) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) This could be the room of any small boy. But it just happens to belong to a boy named "Christopher Robin"! Like most small boys, Christopher Robin has toy animals to play with and they all live together in a world of make-believe. But his best friend is a bear called "Winnie the Pooh", or "Pooh" for short! Now Pooh had some very unusual adventures and they all happened here in the Hundred Acre Wood! * (The camera goes to a book with Pooh in it and says, "Winnie the Pooh and the Marmalade Tree". The book opens up to show a map of the Hundred Acre Wood as a song comes along to begin the intro) * Chorus: Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood where Christopher Robin plays. You'll find the enchanted neighborhood of Christopher's childhood days. A donkey named "Eeyore" is his friend and Kanga and little Roo. There's Rabbit and Piglet and there's Owl, but most of all Winnie the Pooh. Winnie the Pooh! Winnie the Pooh! Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff! He's Winnie the Pooh! Winnie the Pooh! Willy nilly silly old bear! Winnie the Pooh! Winnie the Pooh! Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff! He's Winnie the Pooh! Winnie the Pooh! Willy nilly silly old bear! * (As the song ends, the pages turn to go to the first chapter: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and here is Act I) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) Winnie the Pooh lived in this enchanted forest under the name of Sanders! Which means he had the name over the door in gold letters (laughs) and he lived under it. * (Pooh nods his head to the narrator just to point at the name under the door of his house as he continues to put out his own campfire) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) And if Pooh heard his cuckoo clock........ * (Pooh turns around and has heard his cuckoo clock warning what time it is with Pooh coming out of the door on a marmalade pot and it goes back in as he enters his house) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) He knew it was time for something. But he was a bear of very little brain. Well, as he thought, he thought in the thoughtful fashion he could think. * Pooh: (speaking to his reflection on his mirror which is Pooh's revealing mirror) Haven't thought of anything, have you? * (Pooh's reflection shakes his head which is exactly what he did) * Pooh: Well, neither have I! (putting his paws on his head and starts to think) Think! Think! Think! * (Suddenly, he has a twinkle in his head and has eventually realized something he shall have)